The Terror Of Death
by Onedi28
Summary: Ryou Misaki, entering his freshman year in college, only to find out that his roommate is Kaoru Ichinose, the offline player of Endrance. Ryou/Kaoru AU Rated M for future chapters, spoilers for all of G.U. Huge thanks to the dothack wiki.
1. Arrival

**This story takes place in an AU, because of such, the only people Haseo has ever met in the world are Endrance, Ovan, and Sakubo. Also, huge thanks to the dothack wiki for some characters offline names and the verse from the Epitaph of Twilight.**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 1**

For the most part, Ryou Misaki was living a pretty normal life. He was heading off to college tomorrow, not knowing who his roommate would be. He lived by himself so he didn't have to worry about his parents nagging him to do certain things. So the drive over to college was pretty uneventful, and then it was time to get his dorm key.

"Here you go Mr. Misaki" spoke the attendant, an unnerving smile on her face.

"Um, thanks..." Ryou spoke, not sure of what he should say.

Now the real problem would be WHO his roommate is would it be a sports jock (ugh), a gamer, an otaku, etc. So as he approached his room he opened the door with his key. It seemed someone was already in the room, he glanced around the room as he noticed a tall blond haired man on his laptop with an M2D. 'Does he play the world...' wondered Ryou as he began to realize his life would be a lot more hectic than he planned.

"...Hello..."

"So I guess you are my roommate, whats your name?" replied Ryou, an almost smug tone to his voice.

"...Kaoru Ichinose...what about you...?" replied the tall man

"Ryou Misaki, also, by any chance, do you play 'The World'"

"How did you know that?"

"Well you had your M2D-wait, say something again" Ryou quickly cut off his sentence as he almost recognized the voice Kaoru was speaking in.

"Why do you wan-"

"Endrance?" replied Ryou, cutting off Kaoru mid-sentence

"How did you know? Who exactly are you?" spoke Kaoru in a near solemn tone

"I am the player of Haseo".

"Haseo? That's really you?"

"Yep, never thought I'd meet you at all, nevertheless in this way".

"...same here..." muttered Kaoru, cheeks starting to turn a bright crimson.

"Uh...so I'm going to get set up..." Haseo murmured due to the awkwardness of Kaoru's consistent blushing.

"Say, um Has-I mean Ryou, um...you know what never mind".

"Just spit it out"

"No, I will tell you some other time..." Kaoru whispered, seeing as it's too early in their relationship to ask Ryou out on a date.

"Okay then, by the way, did you hear the rumours?"

"What rumors" murmured Kaoru.

"They've been saying that a man has been waking around with a black and red arm sticking out of his shoulder IRL (in real life)."

"It can't be...AIDA was exterminated from the network...Right?"

"I hope that's the truth..." replied Ryou, starting to get nervous about AIDA. "Whatever, I'm going to level grind, you wanna come?"

"Sure"

"The keywords are Sigma: Aching, Foreboding, Pain". Ryou continued on to say, meet me at the Breg Epona Chaos Gate".

Arriving at the chaos gate Endrance walked up to Haseo.

"So, pick a third member, as long as it's not Saku!" exclaimed Haseo.

"I was thinking it would be just us..."muttered Endrance, a crimson tint coming on to his cheek. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, lets go" spoke Haseo

Ʃ Aching, foreboding, pain was just how it should be. It was a cloudy field, Endrance's favorite type. As they reached the bottom a monster with the hp of #$%^&*# approached them.

"Will this thing ever die!" shouted Haseo, charging in to land a direct hit.

"Haseo, Stop!" shouted Endrance "This is a data bug, we can't kill it without data drain, we should just-"

"Data Drain" was shouted, the monster shattered into pieces as a tall figure walked toward Haseo.

"Ovan?" is that you choked Haseo "Why do you still have that AIDA arm sticking out of your shoulder".

"It seems that this AIDA was spared from the rebirth, don't worry, I have full control over it now." Ovan spoke as he logged out of The World.

After that Ryou and Kaoru decided that they were done playing for the day. Still trying to comprehend the events of their day. When trying to sleep Ryou kept feeling a pair of eyes on him, but whenever he would turn around to face Kaoru, Kaoru was staring up at the ceiling. When asked about it, Kaoru's cheeks began to show a hint of red. The next day was the first day of classes, all the classes were boring, but last on Ryou's list was philosophy. Walking in he saw his teacher was a bulky, tan man with a hint of having blond hair when younger.

"Hello class, My name is Takumi Hino, but you can call me Yata. Welcome to philosophy 101. Our first topic will be the poem known as the 'Epitaph of Twilight'. Does anybody know anything about this poem?".

"I do, the Epitaph of twilight was the poem that the world was based on". Spoke a young man, garbed in green clothing and had a long brown ponytail.

"Very good, now what is your name?". spoke Yata

"My name is Silabus" replied Silabus

"I will remember the name". replied Yata, knowing his job would be much easier with knowledgeable students. "The epitaph of twilight is an epic poem wrote by Emma Wielant. It features A group of adventurers attempting to find the Twilight Dragon, and defeat the 'Cursed Wave'. Class dismissed!" shouted Yata.

The first thing Ryou did when he got back to his dorm was look up the epitaph of twilight, he found only one verse.

Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born…

After the stars doth cross the heavens,

The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning.

From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes.

Riding the wake is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands.

Mirage of Deceit,Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave.

And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave.

With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.

Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.

Macha seduces with the sweet trap.

Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.

And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.

Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well.

While reading this the only thing Ryou noticed were two names, Skeith and Macha, he knew that he noticed Skeith because it was his avatar. But why did he notice Macha. He heard someone unlocking the door and quickly closed the page.

"Hello Kaoru" spoke Ryou, turning his head towards the door and smiling at Kaoru.

"Hello Ryou..." whispered Kaoru, blushing after noticing Ryou smiling at him.

**Planning on having chapter 2 on within a week, (2 weeks if I am extremely busy). Reviews and Constructive Criticism Accepted.**


	2. Premonition

**Special thanks: CC2 and Namco Bandai(Games)**

**Dothack Wiki (Various Information) **

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 2**

It was lunch time, as all the students who weren't in a class began to walk towards all the food stores there was a fluffy pink dog-like thing being beaten up by a tall woman with red hair and a tanned body.

"Get lost you god dammed furry!" screamed the tall woman

"Please don't hurt me Bordeaux, I will do anything!" cried the dog, tears starting to stream out of it's eyes.

"Stop it right now or I'll be you to a pulp!" yelled Ryou, bloodlust starting to manifest in his voice.

"Oh look, its a little baby", laughed Bordeaux "and what exactly can you-"

Before she could finish her sentence Ryou landed a swift punch straight to her jaw. Causing her to cough up blood.

"Curse you! I will get you back for this you piece of Shit!" screeched Bordeaux, running off to get away from Ryou.

"Thanks for saving me!, My name is Gaspard, what about you?"

"Misaki Ryou, nice to meet ya Gaspard".

"Gaspard! I heard there was a fight, are you alright?" yelled a lanky man who Ryou recognized as Silabus.

"Luckily Ryou stepped in on time to save me, if he didn't I don't know what would have happened" replied Gaspard.

"Thank you for saving Gaspard" exclaimed Silabus

"No problem". Ryou replied as he began to walk towards the stores to get lunch. He then arrived back at the room after eating lunch.

"Hey Ryou, I heard that there was a fight..." argued Kaoru obviously voicing his concerns.

"How far has the news of that spread?" replied Ryou

"It's all over campus, in the four years she has been attending this school, not one person was able to defeat her. You did it without breaking a sweat. Most people end up in the hospital. They have even given you a nickname".

"Whats the nickname?" replied Ryou

"The Terror of Death". Kaoru sighed when he saw Ryou wasn't outraged at the name.

"I like that name, fits me perfectly". replied Ryou, starting to show a bit of arrogance.

"Hn, whatever, just go to sleep already".

"Fine..." replied Ryou

The next morning was fairly uneventful: go to classes, Bordeaux sneering, but the weirdest part was that everyone that didn't already know him attempted to keep their distance. Perhaps it was his brooding aura or the name "Terror of Death" that kept them away.

"Terror of Death, I challenge you to a battle" yelled a strange woman with red hair. And a paper fan like protrusion sticking out of her back.

"Hm?, nah I'm not in the mood now, maybe later". The red haired woman charged forward for an attack, kicking Ryou in the stomach causing him to cough up a drop of blood. In that moment, there was a black and red flash lasting a split second. Ryou was on his knees, his opponent, barely had the energy to walk.

"I can't believe it...i...lost..." said the woman in red "Regardless, the names Alkaid, I already know your name Ryou, or shall I call you Haseo. Well, see you around!" Ryou was shocked that someone knew his online name, and how they could recognize him. Well its time for the last class of the day: philosophy. (**A/N I'm just going to post the verse, not the class)**

_Yet to return, the shadowed one._

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon_

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth,_

_And Helba, Queen of the Dark,_

_has raised finally her army._

_Apeiron, King of Light beckons._

_At the base of the rainbow do they meet_

_Against the abominable Wave,_

_together they fight._

_Alba's lake boils._

_Light's great tree doth fall._

_Power- now all to droplets turned_

_in the temple of Arche Koeln._

_Returns to nothing,_

_this world of shadowless ones._

_Never to return, the shadowed one,_

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon._

Whats making you think so hard Ryou? said Kaoru, sneaking into the room and whispering into Ryou's ear.

"You know you could have told me you were here" exclaimed Ryou, trying to hide the blush forming on his face as Kaoru was breathing down his neck. "I'm going to take a shower, see you soon" replied Ryou as he walked out of the room hastily. He couldn't believe it, did he actually have feelings for Kaoru? It was quite obvious that Kaoru had feelings for him, just by the way he acted. Ryou had always thought that it would always be one sided, but now, he didn't know what to think. He was well aware of his sexuality but still... deciding to shrug it off Ryou continued to take a shower and head back to the room. After a brief chat with Kaoru, Ryou decided to go to sleep.

**A/N so yeah chapter 2 is here. For the few of you who are wondering when Kaoru and Ryou will get together it will not be next chapter, but the chapter after. Also, I have not forgotten about Ovan or Masato Indou as he will be called in this story. The wait for the next chapter will just be a few days longer than the wait for this one as I will be a bit busier in the coming week. Reviews accepted, Constructive Criticism Encouraged!**


	3. Realization

**Short chapter! You know what, screw it. After extreme amounts of writers block, I'll just have them get together in this chapter. Also, I will be gone for about the next 10 days, ill try to get a chapter posted on that tenth day but no promises. Also, posting may slow down a little as I am going back to college.**

**Special Thanks:**

**Namco-Bandai**

**CC2**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 3**

Ryou woke up startled, and shivering with fear. His dream was what caused it. he was sleeping in the arms of another man, whom he could not see the face, and then an AIDA arm began to claw into his neck. Luckily, today was saturday and so there were no classes. Ryou couldn't stop thinking of Kaoru. He had never had feelings for anyone before, but now, emotions began to rush over him. Emotions that he had never felt before. He was wrapped in the comfort and anxiety these emotions wrought upon him, and began to succumb to them, feeling their warmth. Perhaps it was wrong of him to not tell Kaoru about these feelings, but Kaoru probably knew of them already. He should probably tell Kaoru about his feelings, but decided not to since his life was hectic as it is. Plus, it would be bad for his reputation if the terror of death turned out to be homosexual.

"Good morning Ryou" muttered Kaoru as he sat up from his bed. Ryou shrugged it off and returned the hello. It was funny seeing Kaoru with his hair in a mess. It was as if his hair attempted to strangle him. Today Kaoru attempted to spend as much time with Ryou as possible. Most of the day involved Ryou trying to fight off people such as Bordeaux or Alkaid. The times in between these were Kaoru's favorite, as he could talk to Ryou and get to know him better. Of course, Ryou knew of Kaoru's true intentions, and attempted to encourage him, feeling the same feelings that Kaoru felt. It was overly obvious to everyone on campus that saw them that Kaoru and Ryou had feelings for each other, there was literally no point in hiding it. They had decided to hide it anyway, after all, you never know when to keep something confidential. So they went back to their room, worried if anyone saw them.

"Um...Ryou?" Kaoru questioned trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever...fallen in love with somebody?" Ryou froze in shock after hearing this question, he knew the question would be on a sensitive topic but not like this.

"Um...no how bout you?" responded Ryou, trying not to give away his true feelings for Kaoru.

"I fell in love...once" replied Kaoru a dark blush beginning to form on his face.

"Hm? Well good for you then..heh..." responded Ryou beginning to look down as his legs began to shake. Kaoru, beginning to realize what Ryou was hinting at, quickly wrapped him in his embrace and proceeded to kiss him. Ryou tried to struggle away but was kept close by Kaoru's firm grip on him. He eventually melted into the kiss as he felt Kaoru's hands under his shirt. It was at that moment that they heard other students chatting outside the door. They quickly stopped all their actions and moved to the corner of the room.

"Ryou I love you..." said Kaoru

"Same here" responded Ryou, as he pulled Kaoru into his embrace.


	4. Contentment

**Update schedule is now at least one chapter per 10-12 days.**** So lol, i actually managed to get this up during my vacation lol. I guess im just in an Enhase mood lol. I finally have decided to give names to chapters. Um, I'd really not sure who I am setting up to be seme, the story says Ryou but I am not sure yet xD (SPOILER) due to my pet peeve of having either Haseo or Endrance with someone else, i have decided to change the rape scene that was intended for much later in the story to um...im not sure lol, any suggestions? Well, it may just be because I am not a fan of rape scenes, When reading a fic, I will always read every word but when a rape scene arrives, I will skip the lemon. I'm also not a fan of excessive abuse, some is fine but I don't want to go overboard, just keep that in mind before suggesting. (END SPOILER) **

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 4- Contentment (Fluff/ a bit of smut)**

Ryou woke up the next day, his head resting on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Mm...Ryou you're up" muttered Kaoru. Ryou laid a small kiss on Kaoru's lips and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower" Ryou then proceeded on his path. During the time that Ryou was gone, Kaoru kept pacing around wondering what to do. He could play the world, but he decided it would be boring if Ryou wasn't on with him. He just decided to think to himself, and wait for Ryou to return.

"I'm back" whispered Ryou as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru, surprising him as a shade of crimson swept across his cheeks. Ryou began to lay small kisses on Kaoru's neck until he felt a firm surface. He slowly began to back off, realizing what this situation is heading towards

"Ryou, is something wrong?" inquired Kaoru

"Um, nothing. I just thought maybe we should take this a bit slower..."

"Sure, whatever you desire..." replied Kaoru, beginning to talk in an almost seductive tone. Ryou began to try to limit Kaoru's time on the world, an attempt to stop Kaoru's addiction. Kaoru decided to pass the time by commenting on how everything wasn't even remotely as good as Ryou, in terms of both looks and personality. Ryou had never allowed anyone to make any comments to him like this, so the situation became a bit embarrassing. However, Kaoru was perfectly content in the situation, so Ryou decided to just let Kaoru continue. Eventually the discussion began to get a bit annoying so he just decided to walk over and end this topic.

**SMUT BEGIN**

"Um Ryou what are you doing?" inquired Kaoru. Ryou quickly put a finger on Kaoru's lips, attempting to convey that Kaoru should stop talking. Kaoru nodded and let Ryou proceed. Ryou began to straddle Kaoru's lap, making Kaoru shudder in anticipation. Ryou took both their shirts off and began to lay small kisses across Kaoru's neck and torso. Kaoru then stood up so he can take his pants off, Ryou proceeded to do the same thing. They then returned to their previous position. Ryou wrapped his fingers around Kaoru's length, stroking it with increasing speed and pressure. Kaoru began to moan softly signaling to Ryou that he should continue. Ryou then swallowed in Kaoru's length, leaving Kaoru squirming under him in pleasure.

"Ahh, Ryou!" shouted Kaoru as he was flooded by ecstasy. Ryou began to stroke his member as he took in Kaoru's. As Ryou began to feel Kaoru's erection beginning to heat up, he quickly released it from his mouth just as Kaoru came. Ryou began to kiss Kaoru as he stroked his own length. The kisses became more passionate as Ryou felt more pleasure. He cut off a kiss as he began to moan at the pleasure he was feeling. He collapsed onto Kaoru's body, almost exhausted of all his energy.

"You know Ryou, you look even more beautiful naked..." whispered Kaoru.

"I could say the same about you." replied Ryou as he nestled his head on Kaoru's chest.


	5. Awakening

**EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER, WANTED TO GET THIS OUT. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RESPOND TO ANY PMS FOR THE NEXT 4 DAYS, I WILL HAVE NO INTERNET. ****I was actually watching Children of the corn while writing this so im not sure if it will end up as a horror lol. Oh and don't forget: ****Riding the wave is Skeith, the terror of death, to drown all that stand. ****Also, the name of this chapter has a double meaning. **

**The Terror of Death**

**Chapter 5- Awakening**

Ryou woke up that day to the ringing of his alarm clock. The room was monochrome, he walked along the path laid out before his eyes. The place looked just like a house. As he walked past the mirror he noticed that he was not Ryou, but Haseo. It was at that moment that is head started to pound, at an infuriatingly fast pace. He continued to walk by, and as he did he saw the dead bodies of Atoli, Sakubo, Shino, Ovan, Kite of the Azure Flame, Orca of the Azure Sea, Balmung of the Azure Sky, and Aura. He continued to walk and saw a screen, looking through it he saw that all the land on Earth was black, and the seas were red as blood. The clouds were gone, replaced with black bubbles that looked almost like AIDA. As he walked further he noticed two bodies strewn on the floor, they were the bodies of Endrance, and Himself.

"Ah...so you have finally arrived" spoke an ominous figure, with three beading red eyes and a scythe that was almost as big as it was. "Welcome to my Palace: Wailing Capital Wald Uberlisterin, My name is Skeith, The Terror of Death. I see that you are too stunned to speak, very well then...I will explain what this is. This is the future, the future where AIDA spread throughout the network, and began to infect the minds of humans. Do not believe what Ovan says, he does not have control of AIDA, in fact he has been dead since the defeat of Cubia. Now, are you ready for this future to begin?". Haseo didn't respond, staring at Endrance's and his bodies, tears streaming from his eyes. "I see then, I will bestow my power upon you." Skeith shattered into shards of light, all of them being absorbed into Haseo. It was at that moment that the area began to shake, and the floor beneath Haseo shattered as he fell through.

"Ryou! Wake up!" shouted Kaoru as he shook Ryou hoping that Ryou was not in a coma.

"Ungh..." replied Ryou as his eyes began to open...he saw Kaoru's tears streaming all over his torso. "Whats going on...?"

"Ryou you're awake!" shouted Kaoru as he held Ryou in his tight embrace. "I thought you were in a coma, you've been asleep for the past 3 days."


	6. Forthcoming

**.Hack/2024! So um Lol This may be a short chapter um...so to respond to a review. Some characters use online names while others use offline names for a reason. It will be explained. So I arrived at college and um well that's it. Oh yes and I'm about to be hit by hurricane Irene, the worst thing that will happen is that I lose electricity. So I won't die lol. I will not be able to update until like 3 days after I get power back, so just give me 10 days to update.**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 6-Forthcoming (****今度の****)**

"Wait what?" shouted Ryou "Shit! What the hell is going on?"

"...I...don't know what to say..." responded Kaoru, not sure of what his response is meant to be. "You were whispering the word 再生. I don't know what that means though...Anyway, it would be in your best interest to get out of bed..."

"Ugh...great...". responded Ryou, swearing as he stomped out of the room.

"Um...hello there" Ryou turned around quickly when he heard someone speak towards him, almost expecting to get in a fight.

"Who the hell are you?" spat Ryou, obviously in a terrible mood. To his dismay...the girl who stood before him refused to leave.

"Kusaka Chigusa" responded the girl, smiling towards Ryou.

"Whatever..." Ryou quickly walked away, not having the patience to deal with this.

"Kaoru! Let me in!" shouted Ryou after realizing he forgot to take his key.

"Calm down Ryou..." whispered Kaoru as he opened the door.

"Does anyone else know that I was asleep for 3 days?"

"No..." responded Kaoru

"Good, now...I'm guessing I have 3 days worth of work to do"

"Yep, have fun". replied Kaoru

That whole day, Ryou seemed to have a brooding aura that kept most people away. If someone were to make him really angry, for a split second, a flash of black and yellow would travel across his eyes. It was as if the world was changing around him, buildings were being swapped with other ones, it was as if space was being distorted. The only other person who noticed, or rather the only one who told him they noticed, was Kaoru.

However there was something extremely odd that happened, the campus bookstore was replaced with moon tree's home.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" questioned Ryou as Yata turned around to face him.

"Maybe I do...but why should I say anything to you". responded Yata awaiting anxiously as to what Ryou's reaction would be, but was cut off after noticing Ryou's eyes changing color, one was black and the other yellow. 'Skeith...perhaps he can be useful' thought Yata, speechless as to this new revelation. "This is just a warning, merely an illusion here try to touch the home. Ryou laid a finger on the door, and it proceeded to revert back to its original form.

"So whats it warning us about?" questioned Ryou.

"That...even I don't know".


	7. Infection

**Sorry about the short chapter, ive been suffering from writers block. I Lived! I digress, so how has everyone been, 4 days without power makes me feel like I was in a coma, no pun intended. So the title for this chapter was either Infection or Contamination, since it was .hack I chose infection. No the next chapter will not be mutation. (Maybe later in story) Also, i figured a way out of the problem I had in chapter 4, its called, completely switch the events of the plot :D. So void any plot hints given in the authors notes up to chapter , new uploading schedule. 1-2 chapters every 10-12 days.**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 7- Infection (****感染症****)**

_Like a frenzied horse that is driven._

_An unseen wind of plague shrieks across the border._

_Pandemonium, wailing, and stench of carnage fills the air._

_There is no place to run. No hope of escape._

_Those who are mourned will never return._

_The hands of time cannot be turned back._

The hands of time can not be turned back...those words that were spoken by Yata became stuck in Ryou's mind. What could they possibly mean, and that dream, all those bodies strewn on the floor...and Skeith, could it actually be real? Regardless, there were even more odd happenings, all of a sudden, Chigusa's hair became blond, and she didn't remember, in fact, no one

remembered.

"Ryou, what the hell are you doing?" inquired Kaoru, wondering why Ryou was just staring at the wall, his eyes wide open.

"I'm just thinking...anyway have you noticed anything odd going on?"

"If you mean Chigusa's hair color change, then yes."

"So I'm not seeing things..." muttered Ryou as he walked out of the room. Really weird things were happening, buildings in the real world were being replaced with buildings from the world. People seem to be suffering from mild amnesia. The dream from a few days ago had began to occur repeatedly, it's happening almost every night, and the happenings in the world are becoming more dire, people are beginning to change appearance, being replaced with their PC from the world. The more time passed by, the harder it would be to change this, perhaps it is truly as Yata said: "The hands of time can not be turned back".


	8. Emotion

**...Well, this chapter is well i dunno how to describe it. Um, crap, well whatever, new chapter, yay! *SPOILERS*Oh and Cubia's real life incarnation is the XXXX one *SPOILERS***

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 7- Emotion (****感情****)**

_The whole cannot be changed._

_We have already lost that chance._

_Because the time left to us was short,_

_We were mistaken in our path._

_But now do we realize,_

_We should change not the whole,_

_But the parts._

"Skeith...tell me what the hell is going on?" shouted Ryou, in the same recurring dream that has been haunting him.

"...The...Rebirth...AIDA...Cubia...Morganna...a massive blow of damage has been dealt to the network due to all of these events. The border separating the network and the real world has shattered...Cubia had enough time to grow beyond any ones expectations...Perhaps it is too late to do anything, maybe Aura has decided our future for us..."

"Aura would never do such a thing! Why did Aura go through all the trouble of exterminating Cubia if she would just let it kill everyone?"

"Aura was always very mysterious...but perhaps you may be right, but first...you must kill Cubia's real world incarnation...perhaps then...we will have a chance...However...I doubt that you will be able to get to it easily...after all, it is as powerful as the rebirth..." The floor began to collapse below Ryou as a giant bolt of light shot up towards the sky, in it, he saw the image of a young boy, draped in purple and white, holding a purple shaded scythe made out of bones. "That is Cubia's incarnation. Now go, your true mission starts here".

The real world...it seemed so bleak...

"Kaoru...how long has it been this time...?" inquired Ryou, finally coming to his senses.

"About a week, more people are beginning to turn into their online counterparts...oh and we got a new student in class, his name is Cubia, and he keeps asking to see you"

"WHAT?" Shouted Ryou biting down so hard on his lips that blood began to seep from them.

"Um...whats the matter...you don't actually think he is related to THE Cubia right?"

"I know he is! What the hell are you waiting for? Do you want him to kill you?"

"No...I just haven't had time to think about it."

"Well, cmon lets just get this over with." spoke Ryou as he rose from his bed, dragging Kaoru out the door with him.


	9. Occurrence

**OK so here it is, I actually did not have writers block for this, but I've been busy IRL. Anyway, I've been busy reading other fics, and I have to say, compared to some of the ones I was reading, my fics are crap. I'm not going to let that stop me though, I haven't even been writing for 2 months, I'm still a beginner. So enjoy this chapter :D**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 9-Occurrence**

_When the finger points to the_

_yonder moon,_

_The fool will look at the fingertip._

"Who the hell does Cubia think it is?" shouted Ryou, stomping on the floor. "Just waltzing in here like he is a normal person!" Ryou walked at an ever increasing pace, rage beginning to consume him, slight streaks of black and yellow beginning to fly across his eyes, as his aura became increasingly demonic.

"Hm, whats got you in such a broody mood?" recited Yata, intrigued. 'Ryou normally has more self control than this, this could eventually turn out to be a situation worth observing'. Ryou just continued to walk past Yata, as if he hadn't heard Yata attempt to speak to him. "I'm talking to you Haseo..." Ryou froze at the sound of his online name.

"H-how do you know that...?"

"You think that I am a complete idiot, don't you? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that my body looks completely abnormal for this world? My name is Takumi Hino, Yata is the name of the PC I control in The World."

"W-what? B-but that's impossible!"

"Hm? I'm sure you've heard of this situation in your dreams..."

"How do you know that?"

"7 of the epitaph users have been having this dream, with the location varying depending on their epitaph. However, one epitaph user has not, the one that bears a corrupt epitaph. Ovan...The epitaph of rebirth was corrupted by a virus, that led to the Rebirth of AIDA, and in turn, AIDA conducted the rebirth of Cubia. The human form of Cubia will be more difficult to beat than you think. Cubia's power is equal to the power of all eight epitaphs. Luckily for you I have gathered together five of them including myself. You have gained the trust of Endrance, and then we have your epitaph, which gives us seven. The one I am worried about is the rebirth, there is nothing I can do to persuade him, that is up to you..."


	10. Rectitude

**Wanted to get this out asap, Incoming Family Weekend. So anyway I have been a bit distracted with real life and um, well that's it. So here it is. Part 2 of the story begins! Also, Some chapters will be in Ryou's POV from now on. Some will be in the normal POV, it will be stated in the title of the chapter. **

**The Terror Of Death-Chapter 10**

**Rectitude (Ryou's POV)**

**The Rebirth, the final epitaph, Corbenik was always a troublesome one, always disobeying everyone except it's master Ovan. It especially hated Skeith. Out of all the epitaphs to be missing, this was the worst possible one. I found Ovan even more mysterious since the first battle with Cubia, he just, well, I don't understand his way of doing things. He is probably with Shino, but I haven't heard from her in almost two months. It really makes me wonder, had I known that Shino had those feelings for Ovan would I have gone to such lengths to save her? Perhaps it is for the best that I never truly find that answer. **

**So as it turns out, I wasn't the only one wondering where those two had run off to, and it was the person I expected least. It was Pi, not only did she worship Yata, but she was my math professor. Now I don't understand in the slightest what the hell she is trying to do but apparently she thinks that by using an equation, she can find them. Now there's one problem with this, how the hell is this supposed to work, I mean really? So I decided to do some research on my own, well, google turned out to be useless, and I have no other way of figuring out where the two of them went. As I was just about to give up, I got a text from Yata. Apparently, Pi had figured out their location.**


	11. Courage

**SWEARING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Got lots of exams coming up, till im done with them, two weeks between chaps. Probably 2 chapters till it goes back to normal, midterms -_- **

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 11-Courage (Ryou's POV)**

** How did Pi manage to find them...even I had no idea of their location. Its not like she had access to that stupid serpent of lore or whatever. Even if she did, this is the Real world, and her so called "master" Yata didn't even know a damn thing. Now that I think about it, why the hell am I so damn excited to see them anyway. It's not like I have a thing for Shino anymore...I guess my real concern is that ass Cubia. I mean seriously, it turned to fucking stone and split in two, and yet here it is, acting as if it has no memory whatsoever about that battle. The last thing I need is those Goddamn Gomoras flying all over the place. **

** Kaoru has to drive me there because I am too fucking infuriated to focus on anything. It seems the merging worlds are starting to take an effect on him too. His hair is beginning to show a small shade of purple, his eyes slowly becoming a crimson color. The same thing is beginning to happen to me, my hair slowly beginning to lose its color, my eyes becoming a blood red color, and little red tattoos are beginning to manifest near my eyes. Even Cubia seems to be affected, apparently it is ill, its skin beginning to turn a light purple, and its iris' becoming a gold color. Just then the car came to abrupt stop, almost sending me flying out of my seat. We had finally arrived.**


	12. Respect

**Finally done with midterms! Also, Ovan will refer to Ryou as Haseo, while Shino will refer to him as Ryou. Confusing I know but, fine...Ovan will also say Ryou...(i was doing reverse when writing this xD) BTW, Kaoru slept in the car this whole chapter xD.**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 12-Respect (Normal POV)**

**Ryou grunted as he began to step out of the car, for all he knew, Ovan could be waiting at the door with a shotgun ready to be pointed at his head, as unlikely as that is. Then again, Shino would probably not condone that violence, but still... The location of their home was a fairly wealthy one. Well that was until something else from the world emerged, Nazo Grunty, and it is now only a matter of time before death grunty arrives. **

"**Hm, Ryou...what are you doing here...?" whispered Ovan, showing his sly attitude as strong as ever.**

"**I need your help, well Corbenik's, but that's not the point."**

"**I am well aware of that, don't you think I would notice the fact that Nazo grunty is running all over the place... Regardless, come inside, this hail must be hurting you quite a bit..." Ryou walked into the house, it was quite a normal house, minus the suspicious aura that Ovan was giving out.**

"**Oh, hello Ryou" spoke Shino, speaking in the outspoken tone he always remembered her speaking in.**

"**Hi Shino, how have you-" Ryou cut himself off as he noticed something odd, Ovan still had the container that held his AIDA on. "Ovan...why do you still have that on your arm...?"**

"**It is as I told you when we encountered each other in the world, my AIDA seemed to survive the rebirth. If you haven't noticed yet, epitaphs have been brought into this world, and in turn, my AIDA came along". Ryou backed away, afraid that the AIDA would go berserk. "Don't worry Ryou, It will not hurt you as long as this container is on it. Anyway, you needed my help...tell you what, I will help you, as long as you rid this AIDA from my body".**

"**What? How am I supposed to do that?"**

"**I told you already Ryou, epitaphs have been brought into this world as well. Now, unleash the terror of death, only Skeith can rid my body of this AIDA".**


	13. Honesty

**So, can anyone guess what the titles of these chapters are following? (Chances are you do not) Regardless, and by the way this is in no way definite, I am estimating about 6-ish chapters after this and then an epilogue. **

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 13- Honesty**

"**Come on...Come on...I'm...right here...Skeith!" The atmosphere surrounding the area completely dissipated as Ryou shouted those words. Before him stood the final epitaph, Corbenik: The Rebirth. It was almost twice the size of him, and had an AIDA sticking out of it's shoulder, wrapping around itself to form a cannon like shape. **

"**Now Ryou, show me your true power!" Corbenik sped towards Skeith at a lightning fast pace, leaving a scratch on Ryou's arm seething with pain. Streaks of blue sped across the area as Corbenik began to charge up its cannon. "Come on, is that all you've got? How do you expect to beat Cubia with this kind of power?" Corbenik then swung its AIDA appendage right across Skeith's figure. As the AIDA began to flow into Skeith, memories of all the terror AIDA had caused began to reform in Ryou's mind. At that moment, a loud screeching noise emanated from Ryou as the area surrounding them shattered as if it was glass.**

"**GRAAAAAAAH!" shouted Ryou as his face became more distorted, his hands and legs turning into claws, and spikes beginning to form as if they were a tail. Almost a thousand swords emerged from space in all directions, piercing Ovan until his AIDA shattered every single one. At that moment, a single gleaming ball of light pierced Ryou's body, draining his energy as it appeared in some form of coding. Ryou fell to the ground almost unconscious. **

"**That was all? You have to be kidding me?" Ryou's body began to glow in a bright light, his hair becoming completely white, his clothes turning into a white base, with purple appendages on his arms and legs, two guns also appeared in his hand. In a split second, bullets were shot from his guns, stunning Ovan and leaving him panting with pain coursing throughout his body.**

"**Avatar Awakening!" shouted Ryou as a giant gleaming ball of light similar to the one Ovan launched unleashed out of his hands. The AIDA on Ovan's shoulder began to dissipate as he felt his energy draining from him.**

"**...Impossible..."muttered Ovan as he collapsed to the ground.**


	14. Honor

**Its been 3 weeks, well im too tired to write a whole note...it's quite a short chapter, I am pretty sick with a fever at the moment, hope you enjoy :D**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 14-Honor**

**Ovan lay on the floor as the room began to morph back into it's previous form, everything seemed to return to normal, except for one problem, Ryou was still wearing his "Haseo clothes".**

"**So, it seems...Cubia's curse has caught up with you too..." muttered Ovan as he began to cough up blood. "I suppose that you are aware what happens now correct? Well, I guess I will see you when you defeat Cubia and awake me from my coma...Here, protect...Corbenik for me..."**

"**So, Ryou, what are you waiting for, go destroy that "thing"! shouted Shino, expecting him to be murdering Cubia by now. **

**As I said, sorry for such a short chapter, I'll be sure to make the next one extra long.**


	15. Malevolence

**So...I'm not going to spoil it (even though it is the first line) but there's a new plot thing. Well, that will not be covered in this story, because I was thinking and I thought that I should make a sequel :D Anyway, this begins the third and final part of the story.**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 15-Malevolence**

"**Cubia...what is your excuse now? There is no reason they shouldn't be dead by this point!"**

"**My lady, preparations are soon complete, all of them will be wiped out of existence..." **

"**They better be, this is your last chance! Now what are you waiting for?" **

"**So Kaoru...I guess it is almost time for this fight?" spoke Ryou**

"**Yes, I guess it is-" Kaoru was cut off as explosions rocked through the core of the Earth.**

"**Hm, oh there you are Haseo...time to die!" shouted Cubia, almost falling over out of pure excitement.**

"**Why are you doing all this! There's no point in all of this!" spat Ryou, rage starting to take control of him.**

"**Are you fucking kidding me? No point? Of course there is a point! It's just that you humans are too fucking ignorant to notice a damn thing! All you humans do is kick everything in this world around, not caring who might be affected or hurt by it, all that matters is that you are too damn happy! It doesn't matter if we aren't originally from this world! We have emotions too!**

"**Who the hell is "we"" shot Kaoru, just about ready to punch Cubia in the face.**

"**All of us that came from the Internet! Of course, since we aren't human, nobody gives a shit about what happens to us! First, you create virus that end up killing us! Then, you start playing games based around killing us! All that matters is that you are fucking enjoying your life! You even killed our children!"**

"**You have children...?" spoke Ryou**

" **Of course we do! I believe you refer to them as AIDA!"**


	16. Desolation

**All that is left after this is one more chapter and then an epilogue, I have decided to make a sequel, probably will be something like The Terror Of Death II: insert epic title here. Okay, here's the rundown, probably have next chapter on schedule, but no guarantees, maybe a week late, end of semester and holidays both coming up, and that is it, Enjoy!**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Chapter 16-Desolation**

"_**The path to hell is paved with good intentions". -Unknown**_

**"You...time to die! The rest of you, have fun with my gomoras!" shouted Cubia as the monstrous bugs surrounding him shot out towards the crowd. Cubia struck towards Ryou straight in the gut, sending him flying away. Ryou stumbled forward barely able to stand, as his eyes shot a quick shade of black and yellow. **

***heartbeat* *heartbeat* "Come on...Come on...I'm right here...SKEITH!" **

"**Impossible! The phases would never betray Master! Stop doing this at once!" shouted Cubia. Skeith and Cubia rushed at each other at lightning fast speeds, obliterating everything in their path. Shock waves of sound were sent spiraling through the air as their weapons clanked against each other. "Drain Heart!" homing arrows of data were shot straight at Skeith.**

"**Data Drain" yelled Ryou as Skeith released its own beam of data which cancelled out drain heart. They continued fighting at a fierce pace, destroying buildings as they flew by. Just as Ryou was about to land a fatal blow onto Cubia's torso, they sky turned dark, the wind stopped blowing, and Cubia's scythe began to crack.**

"**Stop this at once" shouted a booming computerized voice.**

"**M-Master?" spoke Cubia trembling and almost falling over at the sound of the voice.**


	17. Benevolence

**So here it is…the final chapter. Please look out for the sequel to this story, "Increments of Insanity". The chapters in it will not only be a lot longer and more developed, but the plot will be darker and more involving/interesting. Smut will once again be kept to a minimum in it. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, enjoy, and remember to check back frequently for the sequel, hoping to have chapter 1 live by the new year. Also, the original title of this chapter was going to be "gateway to insanity" but I named it benevolence to keep up the 1 word chapter title routine.**

**The Terror Of Death**

**Final Chapter- Benevolence **

"**You are about to embark upon the great crusade toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you…I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle".**

**-General Dwight D. Eisenhower, June 6, 1944**

**As the voice of Cubia's master tore the heavens asunder, the power of Skeith began to abandon Ryou's body. It seemed as if the epitaphs were being sucked up into the sky, but as it turned out, it was not only the epitaphs, Cubia's monstrous form began to fade, as a constant purple stream of energy was sucked from it's body into the fracture consuming the sky. **

"**What…Happened?" shouted Ryou, not comprehending what exactly happened to his power.**

"**My master took away "your power" however…it seems that my power was taken too…" whispered Cubia, realizing that he was back in his feeble humanoid form. Cubia raised his scythe and lunged towards Ryou, hoping to annihilate his heart in one attack. Ryou jumped away as Cubia's scythe collided with the cement below. From miles away, the only sound that could be heard was gunshots colliding with a metal sheet, the sparks generated burning through the cement that lined the ground, and the torrential shots of rainfall pouring down from the heavens. All of a sudden, a slash from a blade reverberated through sound waves, and Cubia collapsed, streams of black liquid oozing from his body.**

"**Kaoru? I thought you evacuated with everyone else!"**

"**Ryou…run…"**

"**Why? Isn't Cubia dead?"**

"**I never would have guessed that Cubia was made of electromagnetic time bombs…"**

**Just then, radios stopped working, the electricity went out, trains fell off of their tracks, and planes fell from the sky and crashed into the streets.**

"**What is going on?" exclaimed Ryou.**

"**Come on, we have to evacuate!" commanded Kaoru.**

…**To Be Continued…**


End file.
